Rick120
'Rick120 '''is a European Roblox film director, who is most known for [[The Vortex Security Saga|The ''Vortex Security Saga]] and more recently the Studio Collection Class - R. He is the founder of and current owner of Rick Roll'd Productions. History Rick120 joined ROBLOX on June 30, 2008, at first taking up an interest in place building and spent until the end of 2010 building aircraft; during which time he met his good friend Madformerspro. After viewing ROBLOX 2012: End of Roblox and Army of Brothers, both directed by Revenger123, as well at The GodBuilder by DonCurrency, Rick120 started his career as a director. Rick decided to sign up to ZZRoblox Studios, and set to work on his first ROBLOX feature, which was finally released on October 15, 2010 as Day of Destruction. The film won Rick a Golden R award for 'Best Visual Effects'. After the release of Day of Destruction, Rick discovered and joined a group known as 'Vortex Security', and later created the film Vortex Security: War of the Raiders. War of the Raiders was a surprising success, bringing about two sequels; Vortex Security: Game of Guns and Vortex Security: Endgame, which resulted in Rick becoming among the list of the Top 5 Robloxiwood Directors. In September 2013, Rick officially resumed his Robloxiwood career, with the release of Vortex Security: Operation Sky Storm. Rick was criticised by multiple people, including fellow actors, after starting a trend in the 'Clan' genre, which had at the time lead to an outpour of Vortex Security spin-off movies, examples being those made by KrisBush15 and Lazyjtac1301, people who had grown tired of this trend automatically blamed him for seemingly starting it, rumours quickly spread, stating that Rick was never nominated for Best Picture or Director at the 2013 Blox Awards because of it, however Rick himself continues to deny this. In July, Rick120 signed a contract to direct Hands of Revengance, a reboot of the 2010 Movie Revenger, however the rights reverted back to CosimoValuta in late 2014. In December, Rick released Currency, a biographical drama film about former fellow director, DonCurrency. Rick120 worked with Madformerspro on Dream Clouds. On February 22, 2014, while filming a scene for the film, an argument broke out on set, resulting in the exilement of Mastergyrooman25 after a series of vandalizations on the ROBLOX Film wiki before it was realized on March 15 that Princeofsun2380 was behind a series of arguments on the filming of the movie. On September 15, Rick120 officially dropped Dream Clouds indefinitely and is currently on a temporary retirement, due to both frequent frustrations since March 2014, as well as an argument- followed by subsequent fallout- with Zilex1000, involving his opinions of the 2014 BLOX Awards. After a short break, Rick announced his return, cancelling Dream Clouds. Rick recently was sent a script and ideas from Cosimo of The Revenger, which he has at the time considered to be one of his future productions, however he returned the rights back to Cosimo a few days later believing that he's better suited for the film. On October 15th, Rick released Transition, an autobiography that details what happened behind the camera during the production of Dream Clouds. It got a very positive reception. In January 2015, Rick was working on The Fall of Gary Bush, a non-canon sequel to Gary Bush III: Dark Days, and received severe criticism by CosimoValuta- to a point which insulted Rick personally. Despite this, Rick continued work on the film, however he ultimately dropped production due to the demands on the film. The film was officially retitled to Reflection in March, the short was released on April 3, 2015. Rick went on a break from directing on February 19th 2015, and returned in late March, with his line-up plan, which include the Dream Clouds Reboot , as well as Sandstorm, a revamp of The Vortex Security Trilogy. He is signed on as Assistant Screenwriter and Producer for The Renegade, the revamp to Hyperblue. In May 2015, Rick announced plans to Remake the previously cancelled; The Fall due to the negative audience reaction to Reflection- however those plans were quickly left on a backburner. Ricks next film will be Transparency. Director Filmography Producer Filmography Acting Filmography Awards and Nominations The BLOX Awards Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Screen Writers